Sk8er Boi
by FloorVioleetta
Summary: Miyako y Butch se amaban, pero las amigas de Miyako odiaban a Butch, por lo que nunca lograron estar juntos, por el rechazo que Miyako le hizo a Butch... ¿Cómo se sentirá al ver que al chico que desperdició es ahora una súper estrella?
1. He was a boy, she was a girl

**Demashitaa! Powerpuff girls Z no me pertenece  
Basado en **_Sk8er Boi _**de **_Avril Lavigne_**  
Para mi hermana: **_Nairu Nara_

Sk8er Boi

Capítulo 1

_He was a boy, she was a girl._

**Kaoru PoV**

Todos los días, el mismo escenario; Miyako, la rubia de mi clase, iba con sus amigas Momoko e Himeko, una pelirroja de pelo largo y una chica con muchos risos, a sus clases de ballet.

La academia en donde asistían, era muy grande, con muchas ventanas y muy elegante, y al frente, se encontraba el parque donde las personas que andaban en skate o en bicicleta podían hacer sus acrobacias y algunos, pasar un buen rato entre amigos.

Cuando Miyako y sus amigas salían de la academia, estaba ese grupo de los que se hacían llamar _The Rowdyruff Boys_, conformado por un chico de cabello negro y orbes verdes, llamado Butch, uno rubio de ojos azules llamado Boomer y un pelirrojo ojos escarlata llamado Brick. Butch siempre miraba a Miyako, se notaba a distancia que a él le gustaba mucho la rubia, sin embargo, cuando ella lo veía, también con esa cara de enamorada, sus amigas se la llevaban lejos, odiaban la forma de vestir del chico punk por lo que no estimaban conveniente la relación entre ambos. Lo que más detesto de toda esa situación, es que Miyako nunca le dijo a él lo que sentía por miedo al rechazo de sus amigas.

Pero un día, Butch decidió hablarle, seguramente le preguntó la hora, ¿Qué otra cosa pudo preguntarle que no perturbara a Miyako? Mas ella lo miró de pies a cabeza y lo rechazó con suma elegancia como solían hacerlo las chicas de su status. Maldita bailarina, lo dejó destruido y hablando solo. Al parecer él no tenía lo necesario para ser novio de una chica tan… tan _fina_ como ella

Ella era demasiado bonita, eso hay que admitirlo, tenía su cabello que parecía estar jugando con el viento, y esa mirada tierna con sus ojos azules que hacía que todos cayeran a sus pies, cualquier persona, ¿Pero de qué le servía tener todo eso, si tenía la cabeza en cualquier parte del universo, menos en la Tierra? Si quería sacar a su verdadera persona, debería bajar de esa nube en la que parecía estar.

Pasaron cinco años, y ella estaba en su casa. Ya no era la niña dulce y tierna de quince años, sino que ahora era una mujer de veinte años, y además ahora tenía un hijo, al cual estaba justamente alimentando. Ese hijo, fue producto de un romance que duró un año, romance que compartió con un chico de su _misma altura social_ que resultó ser un verdadero patán, un asco de persona que al saber que Miyako estaba embarazada inventó cualquier excusa para abandonarla y dejarla sola en su embarazo.

–Vamos Ryu –le decía Miyako a su hijo –Come, mi amor.

Parecía estar muy estresada. Llevó a su hijo a dormir, cuando el bebé ya estaba en su cuna y arropado, se dirigió al living, se sentó en el sofá y encendió la televisión. Estuvo haciendo zapping cuando la dejó en un canal y quiso morirse; ¡El punk al que había rechazado estaba rockeando en TV!

No esperó ni dos segundos y llamó a sus amigas.

– ¡Momoko! –dijo por el teléfono – ¡Butch… en televisión!

– ¿Lo viste? –preguntó la pelirroja sorprendida.

– ¡Sí! Está tocando la guitarra en una banda de rock, con sus amigos.

– ¡Lo sé! Con Himeko tenemos entradas para el concierto que darán el sábado.

– ¿Y por qué no me dijeron?

–Sentíamos que si te decíamos ibas a caer en depresión o algo así.

– ¡Para nada! Quizás aún siga enamorado de mí… ¡Debo ir a ese show! Debo ver la reacción que tendrá al verme nuevamente, tal vez quiera que estemos juntos de una vez por todas

–No lo sé Miyako… ¿Con quién dejarás a Ryu? –preguntó Momoko.

–Eh… ¡Le contrato una nana!

– ¿Pero estás segura? Recuerda que lo rechazaste.

–Pero ya maduré, ya no tengo quince… ¡Creo que le hablaré a Himeko para contarle mi idea!

–Sí, mejor cuéntale a ella también –rió Momoko –Bueno, nos hablamos, beso.

Luego de hablar con Himeko para pedirle un dato de una buena nana para el sábado, se tendió en su cama súper emocionada y esperanzada de que Butch siguiera enamorado de ella para que la ayudara a salir del pozo en el cual se había hundido.

* * *

Espero haya sido de tu agrado hermanita, y también el de ustedes lectores... **¿reviews?**


	2. I'm with the sk8er boi

¡Hola! Bueno, este es el final de este fic, espero les guste y muchas gracias por sus reviews, los respondo abajo C:

* * *

**Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece**

**Basado en **_Sk8er Boi _**de **_Avril Lavigne_

**Para mi hermana: **_Nairu Nara_

* * *

Sk8er Boi

Capítulo 2

_I'm with the sk8er boi_

**Kaoru POV**

Y como lo supuse, Miyako y sus amigas fueron al recital de _The Rowdyruff Boys_, estando las tres en primera fila. Una vez que los chicos salieron a escena la multitud gritaba, entre ellas la rubia que tenía fija la mirada en Butch. Cuando el moreno la vio frunció el ceño para luego sonreírle de medio lado sin ninguna gana.

¡Miren lo que son las cosas! Cuando él era skater y estaba todo desaliñado, Miyako no lo tomaba en cuenta, sin embargo ahora que él es una _superestrella _ella se le acerca. Al parecer su linda cara se dio cuenta de que cometió algún error ¿O no?

Pero algo verdaderamente no me gustó. Miyako burló todo tipo de seguridad y llegó al _backstage_, ahí donde yo estaba.

–Hola –dije arqueando una ceja – ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Hola Kaoru, vine a ver a Butch… ¿Tú qué haces aquí?

–No debo darte explicaciones, pero me extraña que no recuerdes que yo soy muy amiga de los chicos.

–Tienes razón, lo había olvidado.

Hubo un silencio incómodo para ella, y cómo no ha de serlo si estuve mirándola severamente por menos de un minuto.

– ¿Crees que Butch salga luego?

–La verdad Miyako es que ya están por venir aquí luego de ver a sus fans, pero no creo que tenga tiempo para hablar contigo.

– ¿Por qué no? Debe de tener algún rato libre ¿No?

–En eso tienes razón –me crucé de brazos –Pero se irá conmigo apenas termine el _Meet and Great_

– ¿Contigo? Pero si… ¡Ah! Claro, verdad que son amigos. Bueno, lo que pasa es que estoy aquí porque… tengo que decirle a Butch lo que siento por él.

–Lo siento Miyako –reí –Pero creo que perdiste.

– ¿Por?

–Porque ese chico, Butch, ahora es mío.

Abrió los ojos como plato y luego negó con la cabeza.

–No, eso es mentira.

–Es verdad, somos más que amigos –le mostré un anillo de plata que tenía en la mano derecha –Así termina tu cuento de hadas.

–No. No te creo ¡No puede ser cierto! Butch me amaba a mí.

–Exacto, te _amaba_. Lo hiciste sufrir mucho, pero al cabo pasaron los años, ambos nos dimos cuenta que teníamos algo más que amistad, él dijo que era algo más que lo que sentía por ti, y yo le dije lo mismo, que era algo más que lo que sentí por Mitch. Eso teníamos en común, ambos sufrimos por algo que creímos que era _amor_, siendo que simplemente teníamos que estar juntos como ahora.

–Bien ¿Terminaste de hablar? –dijo haciéndose la fuerte mientras sabía que por dentro estaba destruida.

–No, estaba solamente calentando la garganta. Estuviste muy mal Miyako, mirar solamente la cáscara que tenía él. No viste realmente al hombre que tenías en frente. Eso está más allá de ver los ojos, la cara, la apariencia, está en ver lo que reside en el corazón –le dije tocándole el pecho con mi dedo índice.

–Creo que solamente estás mintiendo –se cruzó de brazos y sonrió de medio lado –Puede ser que solamente están inventando todo esto.

Justo en eso entran los artistas, estaban con una gran sonrisa, pero al ver a Miyako entrecerraron los ojos y fruncieron el ceño.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Boomer –No tienes autorización.

–Hola –dijo tartamudeando la rubia.

–Limítate a responder –ordenó Brick.

Butch en cambio, le hizo un desprecio y luego se acercó a mi lado y me besó en los labios.

– ¿Cómo lo hice?

–Muy bien, hubiera sido genial si te hubieras roseado agua –sonreí.

–Te encanta verme mojado ¿Eh? –se mordió el labio y me abrazó por la espalda – ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? –le dijo a Miyako.

–Venía a verte y a decirte que –no pudo seguir porque una lágrima traviesa comenzó a rodar por su mejilla y su voz se entrecortaba –Te amo Butch.

Los chicos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas mientras la rubia se deprimía más.

– ¿Qué me amas? –dijo Butch –Esa no te la creo y de verdad que ya no sirve que lo digas ahora.

–Acéptalo Miyako –dijo Brick –Perdiste, él se casará.

–A todo eso –dijo Boomer –Chicos, hoy debuto con Robin –emocionado mostrando una caja.

– ¡Era hora! –grité.

– ¿Me quieren explicar esto? –dijo Miyako.

–Sí –dije –Pero creo que te lo expliqué. Ahora cada uno tiene su pareja, Boomer y Robin, Brick y Bell, Butch y yo. Ahora la que está con el skater soy yo y no te preocupes lo sabré cuidar y vaya que lo sabré apreciar, ahora estás perdiendo el tiempo aquí, yo creo que es mejor que te vayas.

Miyako salió indignada del _backstage_ mientras que con mis amigos reíamos por los ensayos que Boomer hacía para pedirle matrimonio a Robin.

No niego que Miyako me dio lástima, pero ella dejó que las cosas pasaran así, si ella hubiera seguido sus sentimientos y no las opiniones de los demás, la historia sería distinta, pero bueno, aquí estamos. Me iré al estudio de grabación con Butch para que cantemos las canciones que escribimos, unas de nosotros y otra de una chica que seguro saben quién es.

* * *

**Cami38: **Así era la canción jejeje ¡Es muy buena! Escúchala :B ¡Gracias!

**Nairu Nara: **Awwww yo te quiero más *-* A mí no me gusta esa pareja y pensé 'Wow, podría hacerlo con ella xD' Jejejeje, estás loca ¬¬

**PinkGirl Directioner: **Tú estás loca ¬¬ xD ¡Pero si escuchaste la canción! Debes saber el final xDDD Bueno, ya lo leíste .-. Ok, te ayudo xd

**Ichigo-nn: **¡Gracias! Bueno, ahí está el final u.u c: gracias de verdad C:


End file.
